


Uptown Funk

by AmyOtterCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, comedy?, heavily implied shipping, i guess i write stuff now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOtterCat/pseuds/AmyOtterCat
Summary: cute fluff with a side of comedy. The gang gets back together, Nagisa is a punk, and Rin has to translate English lyrics.~~~I was inspired by the chorus in Uptown Funk but took a long time to actually sit down and put my ideas on paper as it were. Haru perspective. MakoHaru is a thing, heavily implied SouRin and ReiGisa.





	

Haru was just returning home from the aquarium, towel tossed over his shoulder to catch the water droplets falling from his hair. He absent-mindedly reached for his phone in his pocket to text Makoto that he was safely off the subway. The pocket was empty. Haru had forgotten his phone, again. He sighed thinking about how he had stayed late today to deal with a new rehabilitation intake. Makoto would be worried about his tardiness. Haru quickened his pace slightly, winding down the sidewalk toward their apartment. Ascending the final steps to the door he paused at the scent of pizza and Rin’s jarring voice. Rin?

Makoto greeted Haru at the door, as usual. However, he forwent the typical kiss to simply intertwine their hands, still chatting with Rin. Makoto was bubbling over with energy, practically bouncing on his toes. He broke the conversation (that Haru had been paying no attention to) and started rambling, "Rin dropped by! I mean you can see that but I tried to text you and you didn't answer so I'm telling you now. Welcome home! How was your day? Do you need food? We have pizza and I am sure we still have canned mackerel in the fridge but I think we are out of pineapple..."

Haru simply glanced at Makoto with a fond smile, blue eyes connecting with green ones, and Makoto’s vice dropped off. Turning to where Rin was lounging on the couch Haru offered a greeting, "Nice to see you Rin. Sousuke still on duty?" Haru kicked off his shoes and grabbed the box of mostly eaten pizza on the way to the kitchen. HE knew where the pineapple was. Of course.

"Yeah. I won at Rock-Paper-Scissors over the paperwork. Sou is such a sore looser" Rin chortled "he should be here soon though. Please leave some pizza slices free from your weirdness." The last comment left Rin’s mouth with a good natured grimace and Haru could practically sense the chocked back snort from Makoto. Whatever. He would just put his meal over leftover rice. It was the mackerel that was important. Haru returned the box to the table, offering Rin only an eye roll, and wearily padded into the kitchen again. Makoto and Rin went back to their previous conversation (Something about work, Rin and Sousuke looking for a new apartment, the drama that was Gou in college) as Haru finished preparing his meal. Just as he settled comfortably next to Makoto on the couch and put the first bite in his mouth a strange sound echoed from the bedroom.

"I’m too hot - hot DAMN -" Makoto flinched in surprise and reflexively grabbed a fistful of Haru's shirt, " - Call the police and the fireman." Rin craned his neck to look down the hallway as the short tune repeated itself. "I’m too hot - hot DAMN - call the police and the fireman." Rin burst out laughing and was unable to respond to Makoto’s now questioning looks. "I’m too hot - hot DAMN - call the police and the fireman."

Promptly Haru made his way to the bedroom and snatched up the offending item from the bedside table. His cellphone, still merrily singing and vibrating to accompaniment of an annoying blue light. Flipping it open Nagisa’s shrill voice rang out from the other end, "Haru-Chaaaaan! I tried texting you earlier today but you never responded" he whined "I just got back from shooting this awesome new outer space epic and Rei has some time off from the lab this weekend and I -"

"We" Rei piped up faintly in the background

"- reeaaally want to see you!" Nagisa finished

Haru blinked a few times, "Why didn't you call Makoto?"

"Oh... I guess I got excited... Your number is the first in my phone cause its alphabetized!" Nagisa sounded downtrodden for a moment but perked right back up again. Haru had walked back out to the main room and put the call on speaker during this explanation, placing it on top of the pizza box and shrugging.

"Haru? So? Have some time for your old friends???" Nagisa asked in a way that clearly indicated no was not an option.

"Of course!" Makoto chimed in over Rin's stifled laughter, "We should do lunch tomorrow. Rin and Sousuke can join us on their break! How about 11:00 at the Aquarium Cafe?"

"That sounds great!!!" Came the squeal of delight over crackling speakers not used to such enthusiasm.

"N-Ngisa," Rin finally managed to catch his breath, "Did- did you personalize your ringtone?"

"Oh yeaaaah... I forgot I did that! From some American song that I thought was catchy. Reminded me of you guys!" Nagisa giggled

"I... I got that" Rin struggled to suppress his laughter again. Makoto and Haru simply glanced at each other and Haru nonchalantly went back to his dinner.

"W- why?" Makoto questioned, flustered, his eyes darting from Haru to the phone to Rin and back.

"Oh" Rin shook the last of his laughter off, "The song uses lyrics that would imply in this instance that Haru is too hot, and must call the police, which would be myself, obviously, and the fireman, you"

"That’s not that funny." Haru deadpanned.  In the background of the call Rei could be heard scolding Nagisa about messing with other peoples personal property.

"I think Rin broke down because he was imagining you on fire." Sousuke's voice sounded from the doorway. He had arrived a while ago and wordlessly enjoyed the mayhem Nagisa never failed to Deliver.

Rin jumped up to great him, "You get me so well! Haru just... Standing there... Dead fish expression... Flames shooting off of him. Prompting well intentioned bystanders to call 911 and then Makoto panicking and ... It’s just too good"

"That’s not what I meant at all" Nagisa's pout was visceral "just Haru is undeniably sexy from all that swimming"

"N-Ngisa!" Sputtered a shocked Makoto

"I must agree," Rei stated, "Haru possesses a certain aesthetic beauty that could be deemed as 'Too Hot' "

Why did Haru hang out with these people? He let his eyes wander around the room. Sousuke and Rin hanging off of each other and looking ever so pleased with themselves, the open phone displaying the profile picture of Nagisa dragging Rei down to his level with a cherubic grin, a blushing Makoto attempting to hide his face in his hands. Oh that’s right, he loved them. Haru pried one of Makoto's hands off his face and held it gently, knowing what ever else happened in his life, these strange people, they were forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you to my friend for the edit <3\. This is my first Fic so comments are more than welcome but please be gentle with me ).(


End file.
